Shattered Doll
by ArielleZara
Summary: Zea Andreas, a loner, moves to Forks to try to start over in her life. She has a troubled and terrifying past, but can a certain golden doctor help her get over it?
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Doll

Chapter 1

Standing in front of the small house, I pushed my long, dark red hair out of my face and tilted my head up to get a good look at it. I was glad it was small, and inconspicuous. I didn't want to draw attention to myself or to the family I was being adopted into. I sighed, thinking of the last few families I had tried to stay with. None of them had felt right, so I had erased their minds of any memories of me, and took off. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Zea!" said a man in a police jacket. He seemed shocked. I slipped into his mind, curious as to what he was thinking. _'Whoa, she's gorgeous! Wow I wonder if I will have to deal with tons of boys all over her now.' _I tried not to laugh, and instead smiled shyly at him. "Welcome to Forks! I have to go pick up my daughter Bella from the airport soon. You are welcome to come, or you can stay here and get all settled in." he said smiling warmly.

I frowned slightly. Would I have to share a room? Seeing the expression on my face, he chuckled and assured me I had my own room. "Well it's really the attic. I cleaned it up as well as I could for you. You can decorate it any way you want."

I smiled again, this time from pure joy. Yes! I couldn't wait to get started!

"Oh I'm really happy I get to decorate it!" I said excitedly. "None of my other parents would let me! They always gave me frilly pink and white rooms with floral decorations." My tone got surly, and I frowned again. He laughed, delighted that I would decorate it myself.

"Well then you might want to stay so you can look! I've got to go now. Have fun!"he said all thisover his shoulder as he got into his police cruiser. I waved goodbye, then went to explore the house. I hoped his daughter wasn't a bitch.

I went upstairs to the attic. It was large, and it even had a little corner with a window thatI could read in. I set my bags down, took off my Slipknot jacket,and walked over to it. Wow. The view is beautiful. It was very green, which was one of my favorite colors. I'm Goth, if that's what the mortals where calling it these days. I love skulls and metal bands and stuff. I was definitely going to decorate this room in black and red.

There was a full length mirror hanging on the wall, and I went to examine it. It was large, ornate, and beautiful. The edges had intricate designs on the side. I stared at my reflection. My large, emerald green eyes where dark, with black and gold flecks in them. My face was small, and so was my nose, but my lips were full. I was very pale, always had been. I suppose I was pretty. But I still remembered what my face looked like when it was covered in bruises. I shuddered at the nasty memory. Try not to think about that...

I needed to get my other stuff that I had stashed in a large dead tree. I jumped quickly out the window, and used the winds to let me float safely to the ground. Then I was running.

I made it to the tree in 15 minutes. Looking into it, I saw my cello, flute, clarinet and electric guitar cases safe inside. I sighed. It was going to be alot to carry back, but I could manage.

Safely back at home with my stuff, I took out the guitar and cello and set them in their stands. Wow. I just realized I had already called this place 'home'. I really did like it here. Sighing for the third time today, I got out some music sheets and wrote down my feelings, entwining it with the right notes to make a song.


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Doll

Chapter 2

I rolled over and looked at my clock, then at my plain white wall. I really needed to paint it soon. I yawned and got up. Woohoo. Today is my first day of school. I wasn't too worried. Not like Bella at least. I had met her last night. She was pretty, and actually very nice. She was completely freaking out about it. I laughed to myself as I remembered her expression when her dad told her he had adopted another daughter.

I went and took a shower, then dried my hair and let it curl naturally. I pulled on some tight black jeans and my Disturbed tee, then laced my black converse tightly. I ran downstairs to see what was for breakfast.

I found Bella and Charlie sitting at the table already. Bella looked more nervous than she did last night. I suppressed a laugh.

"Good morning everyone!" I sang out. They looked up, shocked at my good mood.

"Uhh.. good morning Zea. Did you sleep well?" Charlie asked while reading the newspaper.

"Yes I did! The sound of the rain is soo lovely..." I trailed off. Bella looked really tired. I caught a thought from her.

_'How can she love the sound of the rain? It kept me up all night long!' _I laughed aloud this time, a ringing bell-like tone. They jumped, then looked at me weird. I just smiled.

"You will have to ride with Bella today, but I'm working on getting you your own car." Charlie said, smiling.

"Oh wow you don't have to do that for me!" I was genuinely surprised he was this nice!

"Oh it's nothing..." he mumbled, and looked away. "One more thing. You might want to be careful today. It's really slick outside." Bella nodded seriously. I laughed again. This was going to be a good day.

Once Bella and I had made it to the school in her truck, (which I was surprised made it all the way) we went to the office to get papers. After stepping out of the office into the rain, I decided I didn't want to go into the school just yet. I walked over to Bella's truck and leaned against the hood with my iPod. I was singing along with my favorite Disturbed song, The Curse, when I heard the squeal of tires.

I spun around. A large van was flying right at me! Not wanting to seem weird (and raise plenty of questions) by using rocks to push it away, I jumped up over the hood of Bella's truck just as the van crashed into the side. For effect, I screamed bloody murder and rolled from the hood, hitting the bumper as I someone was beside me. He was very handsome, with bronze hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. I knew instantly he wasn't human.

"Are you okay?" he said worriedly. I nodded. He had a scared expression on his face. I slipped into his mind, curious about him.

'_Amazing! She smells absolutely delicious, but my throat isn't burning! And I can't read her mind!' _I felt a gentle poking at my mind. I blocked it quickly, then sifted through his mind. Oh. He was a vampire. I had met a few before in my years, but never any with beautiful golden eyes like his. I tried to sit up.

"No, we have to get you to the hospital." he said. Then he easily picked me up, and yelled for someone to call an abulance. I sighed. So much for my good day. I spotted two other boys and two girls standing by a silver volvo. All like him. What had I gotten myself into?

At the hospital, a nurse was trying to take some of my blood. I couldn't let her. They would know I wasn't human then. My blood wasn't red, like human's was, but golden. I screamed as she tried to take my blood again. She looked tired and worried, possibly wondering about my sanity. But I was too unhappy to read her mind.

"Please dear, we need to take your blood." She pleaded with me.

"Nooooo!! You can't, you can't, please don't!" I screamed louder. She muttered something I couldn't hear over my own screaming.

"I'm going to go get Doctor Cullen!" she yelled. As soon as she was out the door, I slumped into the bed, exhausted. Then the door opened again. I felt like crying.

Then a low, beautiful voice said, "Are you okay, Miss?" I looked up in shock. The most gorgeous man stood in the doorway. He had blonde hair, that was slightly tousled. His golden eyes were alot like the other boy's that picked me up. He had the sculpted body of a supermodel. He looked like (quote) 'Zeus' younger, better-looking brother.' He smiled at the expression on my face, which was a mixture of shock and curiousity.

"I'm Doctor Cullen. You can call me Carlisle if you wish. I really need to take your blood now." He said the last part with a kind of bitter tone.

I laughed. "Did the nurse send you in here thinking you could talk me into giving blood?"

He smiled again, and turned his back on me to get into the cabinet by the wall. I decided before things got out of hand, I was going to shock him.

"I know what you are.." I said in a low seductive voice. He turned, a confused expression on his face. He laughed nervously.

"I think you are mistaken, dear. You must of hit you head pretty hard. I am nothing but a doctor." He looked nervous, and I laughed again, I was surprised to feel a jolt in my body when he said 'dear'. What was wrong with me?? I hardly knew this guy!  
I decided to push him farther.

"Vampire." I whispered. He froze. Then he was at my side in a second, his face an inch from mine.

"What did you say?" He looked completely scared now.

"I know you heard me." I said,happy he was so close. His sweet breath blew into my face. I mentally slapped myself. This had to stop.  
He shook himself. Then he spoke.

*********************************************************************

**Sorry, bit of a cliffhanger. I hope it doesn't suck so far haha. This was my story on quizilla so I decided to try it out on here! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle leaned over me, his breath washing over my face. I leaned back and inhaled slightly. He still looked shocked.

"How do you know?" he whispered. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"I'm not human either. That's why I didn't want anyone taking my blood. It's not red. But I don't know what else is different about it." I said softly. He didn't move for a while. He seemed to be holding his breath. I waited patiently, staring into his eyes.

"We need to talk. My shift is over. Can I take you to my house so we can talk privately?" his voice was flat.

I smiled angelically. "Okay!"

He grimaced. "Do you need help getting up?" I shook my head no and bounded off the bed. He looked out the window.

"It's quite a way down, but if you jump in my arms you will be fine." he said, not looking at me. As much as I wanted to be in his arms, I felt like showing off more.

"No thanks. I can get down myself." Before he could even say no, I jumped out the window and used the breeze like I did at my house. He jumped down lithely after me, staring at me now, a look of astonishment on his face. I laughed loudly, causing him to grin. 'I like it when he smiles', I thought to myself. 'He looks even more handsome!' He looked at my silly grin and laughed.

Curious, I peeked into his mind. '_What an amazing creature she is! I wonder what she is...she doesn't smell like a vampire. I wonder if she would want to get to know the family.'  
_

I giggled. I liked that idea alot. He took my hand.

"I'm guessing since you are so adept at jumping out of windows you can run as well?" he said, trying not to smile again. I nodded and took off, pulling him behind me. He looked surprised again, probably at my strength. I couldn't resist another peek into his head.

'_She hasn't ceased to amaze me yet, and I have only known her for half and hour!' _I felt him pause. _'And she's beautiful as well.'  
_

I tried not to laugh again. Typical guy. Well I'm really glad he didn't say hot.  
We finally got to his house. I felt him slow, so I started looking for the house. We were well out in the middle of a forest. Suddenly, we were in a clearing. I gasped. The most beautiful house stood in front of me. It was white, and had giant windows.  
He heard me gasp.

"Do you like it?" he sounded happy. I nodded and smiled hugely at him. Wow he must think I'm weird. I can't look into his mind again! That's too much snooping in one day! But he was so interesting....

"Just one more peek..." I said to myself. He gave me a funny look. Uh-Oh._  
_

_'Why can't I keep my eyes off of her for more than a few seconds? And she keeps smiling! Does she think I'm weird?'  
_

Hearing this made me laugh really loud! He looked at me again, curiosity in his eyes. I unconsciously leaned forward, our faces getting close again. He seemed to snap back to attention, and realized we were still holding hands. He pulled his hand back, and I felt if he could blush, he would.

"Come meet my family." He said while leading me into the house. I stepped into the living room. And gasped again. It was decorated in cream and white colors. Hey, even though I like dark things, I do have a light side. Carlisle cleared his throat, probably to get my attention. I noticed the boy who had picked me up from the accident. He grinned at me, and I couldn't resist grinning back.

"This is Edward," he said, pointing to the boy. I smiled again. "That is my sister Esme, and her husband Jason," he gestured to a caramel-haired woman standing by a brown-haired man. They both smiled politely at me. "Those two over there are Jasper and his wife Alice," he nodded at a tall, blonde guy with a little black-haired pixie-like girl next to him. Alice bound forward and hugged me. I hugged her back, slightly staggered. She quickly dashed back to her regular position. I smiled at her, feeling already that we could be friends. "Then last but not least, this is Rosalie and her husband Emmett." Carlisle finished, waving at a gorgeous blonde girl and her dark-haired buff hubby who looked at me with a silly grin on his face. "So everyone, this is...." he paused. "I'm sorry, I never asked for your name." he sounded slightly ashamed.

"My name is Zea Andreas. Well now it's really Zea Swan," I said thoughtfully.  
Carlisle looked at me again. Yay I thought happily.

"What do mean by 'now it's Zea Swan'?" he asked curiously.

"I got adopted by Chief Swan." I said slowly, wondering why he was so interested. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Let's go to my office, we can talk there." he said, giving Edward a significant look. Edward nodded, looking serious.

"Let's go back to the school guys," Edward said quietly. "I'm sure they want the good news that Zea is okay, and the guy in the van too. And I bet Charlie and Bella are worried too." I nodded, lost in thought. Did Carlisle want us alone? I smiled slightly at the thought.

"Esme, Jason, would you do me a favor and go back to the hospital and get those packages I told you about earlier?" Carlisle said, still staring at me. Esme grabbed Jason's hand and they flew out the door. Once we were alone, Carlisle seemed to relax more.  
"My office is this way," He said, leading me up a large staircase. I suddenly didn't care about the house anymore. I watched him run up the stairs, and sighed. Surely this beautiful angel didn't actually like me! Well, I thought, there's only one way to find out...


	4. Chapter 4

I walked up the stairs slowly, still thinking. If he really did have feelings for me, like his mind showed, could I return them? Especially after last time. Why was I even thinking this? I barely knew him! But these feelings...was this love at first sight? I barely believed in love, let alone love at first sight. I shuddered, and came to an abrupt stop on the stairs. My eyes widened. What if I tried to love again, and it just became a repeat of the past? I started shaking, not even caring when Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs. Seeing my face, he ran down, and crushed me against his chest. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me.

"Shhh....tell me, what's wrong? Zea, what's the matter?" his silky voice sounded very worried, and I shook harder.

"L-let me g-go." I said, trying not to break down in front of him. He just held me tighter.

"No." He sounded determined. We stood there for at least 15 minutes while I tried to stop the shaking. Finally, it slowed, and I pulled myself away from him. He followed me up the stairs, looking confused. I walked over to the open door and stepped into a large room with a big desk and paintings all over one wall. I studied them. Some were very beautiful.

"Do you like them?" his voice right behind me made me jump. He stepped back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." I just nodded and wrapped my arms around myself. He went and sat down in the large office chair and gestured for me to sit down in the one in front of the desk. I did, and crossed my legs, then my arms, still trying not to think about my little episode.

"Now, can you tell me what you are exactly?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"I don't know what I am. I just woke up one day on the beach....I've always looked 16 or 17, I was 'born' being able to read and write,and I'm not able to die."I whispered.

"How old are you then?" he said, looking frustrated. I sighed, not even wanting to go into his mind anymore.

"I am exactly 325 years old." I said, waiting for his reaction. He did look surprised, as I guessed.

"That's close to my age." he said, staring at me intently. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look into his golden ones. I stood up, wanting to leave. I wanted to leave this town. Wow, two days is a new record for me. And I really liked this town. I felt a cool breeze, and he had his arms around me from behind. Then he whispered in my ear some lyrics from another one my favorite Disturbed songs.

"'_Shattered doll, desperate, Oh so innocent and delicate, But too damn obdurate, And obstinate to let go. Broken down, hurt again, it never ends. Frightened and trembling, Did she fall again? An accident?_'"He paused, maybe afraid to go on. He didn't know about my past. He didn't know how true the next few lines were. I opened my eyes, and laid my arms over his. I felt his breath on my neck, and I shivered. Could I take the pain of loss again? I felt he wouldn't hurt me...but I hardly knew him. I decided to test him some. I turned around, and slid my hands up his arms to wrap around his neck, the whole time carefully watching his face, reading his expression. I saw a flash of....could I be mistaken? Desire? And then I felt him pull away.

"I don't want to push you Zea. I know I don't know you, but I really like you. You're beautiful, myterious, amazing... but you look like you just barely got over some...something." he stuttered over the last word, unsure. I breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't believe I was doing this again, jumping into the unknown with both feet. I took a deep breath, and touched his arm. I jumped. A premonition flashed before my eyes. I saw my entire future if I decided to take this path with him. I saw us kissing, long and passionate, saw myself giving him permission, trusting him with every part of me, and the best of them, him down on one knee, asking for my hand. I felt my silent tears roll down my cheeks. The premonition faded. I opened my eyes to stare into his. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, his face helpless.

I smiled and whispered, "Don't be afraid, I want to show you something." Then I put my hand to his cheek, and melded our minds together. I let him see every image I saw, and I felt him shudder as he saw us kiss. I smiled, and pulled out of his mind. He looked at me with pure joy in his eyes. I blushed.

"I know we've just met today, but I feel like I've known you forever. That is the future I saw when I touched you." I whispered, smiling again. He grinned widely, then clutched me tighter to his chest.

I locked my arms around his neck, and pulled his mouth down to mine. He instantly licked my bottom lip, begging me to let him in. I smiled into the kiss and he took the opportunity to push his tougue through my lips. Our tongues wrestled for a minute, and I surprised myself by winning. His hands roamed up my body, andI lifted my arms higher so he could explore. The kiss became deeper, more passionate. A beautiful feeling ran through my body, something I had never felt before. He backed me against the closed door, and rubbed my bare skin where my shirt had pulled up. I suddenly realized that I hadn't taken a breath since we started. I broke the kiss, and gasped for air. He chuckled, but never moved his lips away from my skin. He kissed my jaw and then worked his way down to my neck, where he found my softspot and stopped there, while I tried not to faint. Then he pulled back, his eyes shining.

"Well. That was interesting." he said. I pouted. He didn't even sound breathless!

"I agree." I said. He laughed loudly at my tone. I jumped slightly, then hugged him again. He buried his face in my hair. I smiled. I definitely wouldn't be leaving today


	5. Chapter 5

We spent another hour, maybe two, exchanging passionate kisses. Finally, he stepped back, and I growled impressively, grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him back. He chuckled, then pecked me once more on the lips and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Calm down, we'll have more time later." he pulled back again, and this time, I let him. I smiled hugely. More time. Later. I liked those words together. He watched me smile and it looked like he was resisting the urge to come kiss me again.

"Do I look okay?" I said, tugging at my long hair. He stepped forward again, apparently having lost the battle with himself, and pulled at my wrinkled shirt. When his hand brushed against my skin, I closed my eyes and trembled. I could feel his cool breath on myface. Again, he pulled away. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Such a strong man to resist this temptation," I said, stretching my arms up and letting the shirt ride up again. I watched him carefully, but he just turned around and fixed the toppled things I had knocked over earlier on his desk. I sighed."I guess I'll just go then," I said softly. I turned around and started to walk to the door. Suddenly I felt strong arms encircle my waist.

"I didn't exactly say I was done with you yet." he sounded like he was trying not laugh.

"Fine. Give me a reason to stay."I put my arms around his neck and kissed his lips again.

"Is that the only reason you stayed?" he said teasingly.

"Well I enjoyed our chat too. Even though it was only like 5 minutes long. What was it about exactly?" I put my finger to my lips and looked confused. "I can't really remember." I smiled again. "Actually there is quite a bit I didn't tell you."

"Oh really? Would you like to divulge those bits?" he said, arms still around my waist.

"Maybe later." I said. "I need to go make sure Charlie and Bella know I'm okay."

"You are very okay," he muttered, pressing his lips to my neck again. I laughed.

"Let's go!" I pulled out of his grasp, still keeping a hold on his hand, and bounded to the door. I jerked it open, and abruptly gasped. Alice, Edward, and Emmett were all there, their ears pressed against the door. I stifled a scream. "Oh my god you idiots you scared me! Besides what are you doing listening at doors you are vampires you could hear us from downstairs!" I yelled all in one breath. Emmett grinned.

"Well it got kinda quiet, no 'noises' you know, we were a little worried..." he trailed off, a sheepish look on his face, which was ruined by Edward and Alice's sudden laughter.

"Well dammit stay out of our business!!" I said, torn between amusement and anger.

"Oh, all YOUR business, is it?" Emmett said playfully, dodging my punch. I wasn't so torn anymore, more like leaning into the pissed side.

Emmett took off, and as I blew past the still laughing Edward and Alice, I hissed, "You guys are next!" Emmett laughed even harder as I chased him out of the house and into the woods. He stopped laughing when he saw me keeping up with him easily.

"Damn little girl you can run!" he said, shocked.

"I can kick your ass when I catch you too, dammit!" I said, grinning wickedly. He swerved to the right, and having caught the thought before he did it, I cut him off and tackled him, then started laying punches everywhere I could reach. He started laughing again.

"Hey that tickles!" he yelled. Hmm.. I wonder if vampires can be tickled...I would have to remember that next time I was with Carlisle....The thought made me pause, and Emmett took the chance to jump up and run off. I just layed there, enjoying the softness of the forest floor. I closed my eyes. I was tired after my full day.

"Taking a rest? That was a very entertaining fight." said a quiet voice out of the looming shadows. I yawned, smiling,then nodded. "I should take you home now." I nodded again, and the last thing I remember before drifting off into unconciousness was strong, cold arms pulling me to a sculpted chest and the feeling of movement through the darkening forest.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I smiled, yawned, and rolled over. Then stared at my still-white wall. Remembering. What an amazing day I had yesterday. I can hardly believe I wanted to leave. Last night had been kind of sticky though. I ended up having to tweak Charlie's brain again to make him think I had come home around noon and stayed in bed all day long. Bella had been at school, so she wouldn't know better anyway. My god the white wall was annoying me. It was so blank, so plain. 'I need to ask Carlisle to come over and help me paint it sooner or later. We could get it done quickly! If we could focus on it for long...' I thought.

I giggled, yawned again, and got up. Carlisle had called Charlie and told him I should rest for a few more days, to ensure my full recovery. Haha. I really just wanted out of school for a little bit and he complied, saying he was going to anyway. I went downstairs in my pjs, forgetting they were skimpy Victoria Secret. Luckily I met Bella on the way down.

"Ummm... Zea you might want to pull on something else." She looked at me like I was a nutcase for a minute, then apparently chalked it up to almost being hit by a van.

"Oh my gosh thanks Bella I didn't even realize what I was wearing!" I blushed as I looked down at my black silk almost-see through-shirt and matching shorts. I walked back up the stairs, deliberately making my movements slow and tired. I felt her eyes follow my movements like she didn't believe I was hurt. Hmm. Don't really care. On the top step I skipped merrily to my door as I thought yet again of Carlisle and his touch. I bounced into the room and almost screamed.

Carlisle stood by my reading chair, looking around my room interestedly. I glanced around quickly, hoping there wasn't any dirty clothes in the floor or he looked up.

"Is this the only greeting I get after yesterday?" He grinned evilly. "And I really like those pajamas. They are very sexy." I laughed, and closed my door.

"Are you sure it isn't just me?" I said seductively, striking a pose. His grin widened.

"No you are not sexy. That doesn't even begin to describe what you are right now. Even your hair is much more than that." he said, stepping forward. I was a bit preoccupied with the comment about my hair, but when he pulled me into his arms that thought was overcome.

He pressed his cold lips to mine and I opened my mouth a little, and caressed his tongue. His hands wandered up under the silk shirt and rubbed tenderly at my skin. I moaned into his mouth. I could feel him smile into the kiss. I backed up into the bed and fell over. He laid on top of me, not putting down his full weight, and kissed down my jaw to my neck. He found my softspot again, and this time he nibbled at it, and I tried not to make loud noises. 'We haven't even done anything major yet and he's making me feel like jello!' I thought giddily. I heard a ripping sound and he cursed under his breath.

I felt a cool breeze across my chest and realized it was his breath. On my bare breasts. Oops. I squealed slightly and rolled onto my side, trying to cover them up. He was off the bed, in the corner, shaking with laughter.

"I was so occupied with what I was doing I hardly realized it when I ripped your shirt off." he said through laughter. "It was only when you squealed did I realize I was staring."

"Well I really don't care what you saw, and I hope we get that far sometime, but I don't think I'm quite ready for what shirts off leads to just yet." I said, while getting up and putting on an old tee. As soon as I got it on I felt his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I kissed him again, then pulled away to sit on the bed. He followed close behind, always touching the small of my back. I looked up into his golden eyes.

"I need some help." I said playfully.

"With what, love?" he asked curiously. I was surprised when he said love but it was very okay with me.

"I want to repaint my room. I want to do it in a dark bloodred and paint the bench by the window a shiny black. And then I'm going to buy black silk sheets to put on my bed. Oh, yes and some black canopy drapes for the bed and black curtains to put on the windows. I think that's everything." I said thoughtfully. I wanted the room not so bright and cheerful. I wanted it to match what my life used to be. I know, sounds weird, but that's just me.

"Okay. Should be easy. We could both get it done in an hour or so. Then we could have time to do other things...." he smiled, happy at the thought. I was, too. But still troubled slightly at the dredge of memories my thoughts had pulled up. Carlisle looked at me, trying to read my face. What he saw must of reminded him of my episode yesterday, because he wrapped me in his strong arms and pulled me tightly to his chest.

"I swear to you, Zea, I will never let anything hurt you. You will be forever safe with me." he whispered in my ear. Tears filled my eyes. Someone cared. Someone actually cared. I could be safe and loved, for once in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks passed. They were the best of my life. At school, I sat with the Cullens and had at least one of them to hang with in each of my classes. I was suspicious of Edward and Bella, he had a weird obsession with her. At least I approved of him. Carlisle and I got my room done, and it looked amazing. We spent alot of time there, talking about everything and anything that came to mind. He asked alot of questions about my life, which I was reluctant to answer. Yet, I wasn't completely happy. Being with Carlisle and talking about my life made me wonder. What am I really? Am I some sort of freak of nature? I was determined, for once in my life, to find out. But I had nothing to go from. The best I could do was go back to the beach I washed up on.

"So you just washed up on the beach?"

We were sitting on my bed, talking about me, yet again.

"How many times must we go over this? I just woke up on the beach. I don't remember anything before that. Now give me a kiss dammit I'm tired of talking about me." I grabbed his hand, and pulled it to my face. I laid my head on it, breathing in his scent. He smiled, then gently dragged it down my jaw to my neck, then on down my side to my waist. He took hold of my waist and pulled me closer.

"I can do that."

"Do what? I thought you wanted to do me!" I said teasingly.

"You are very perverted. I like it." he said while kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Mmmmm....okay..."

He kissed me passionately on the lips. He trailed light kisses down my jaw to my neck, then randomly buried his face in my hair. He took a deep breath.

"You smell absolutely delicious. I could eat you."

"Oh, bite me." I groaned.

"Oh, I certainly will." he said playfully. He brushed my hair back from my face and kissed my neck, then nipped it playfully.

"I didn't really mean it you know. That's what I used to use on my other parents when they pissed me off. Oh, wow, if Esme were my mom and I said that she could take it to heart!" I laughed.

"My sister is too sweet. You wouldn't be able to say that to her. And she wouldn't make it come to that." he said seriously.

"I know. I love her. Almost as much as I love Alice." I said while fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. He gave me a look. "Okay kidding...I love them the same."

"You promised me you would play your guitar for me you know."

"My, my, you sure are random today." I sighed, then got up and went to my guitar in the corner. "What should I play?" I fiddled with a few chords.

"Play something you wrote."

"I'm not going to sing."

"Please?" he gave me his puppy dog look.

"I promise I will later." I really wasn't a good singer.

"You always say that."

"And I always do it sooner or later." I played a short song, pouring my feelings for him into the music. I watched his face, wondering what he thought. I tried not to go into his head alot. I didn't want to invade his privacy too much. His eyes flickered between my face and my fingers on the neck of the guitar. He seemed mesmerized with the way I was playing. I finished out on a long note.

"Wow."

"It's sucky, I know."

He jumped up and took me in his arms, while laying the guitar carefully on the floor. "That was completely amazing! How can you even say it was sucky?" he said all this intently, staring into my eyes. I felt myself slipping into them.

"Okayes." I said softly, not even realizing exactly what I was saying. He smiled brilliantly, then leaned down slowly,teasing and torturing me. My body was on fire, even though it was pressed to his ice cold skin. Somehow we ended up on the floor, his shirt was off and we were kissing like never before. My arms were wrapped firmly around his neck, and his were roaming my breathing was heavy, and he slipped his hand down my thigh.

I rubbed my hands over his chest, then pushed away. "Okay, I have to get ready."

"You always pull away when it gets to the good part!"

I paled visibily. "Well....I...uhhh...umm...." I stammered, unable to come up with a reason. He saw my nervousness and he took me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, love, I was just kidding. I will wait until you are ready." he sounded sad and furious at himself for even mentioning it. Oh, how I wish he knew the real problem. I was every bit as ready as he was, but I was afraid. Afraid of making that same commitment, afraid of being hurt again. I had had enough of that kind of abuse to last a lifetime.

"It's okay. It's me, not you. Wow that's an old and cheesy line." I laughed at myself. "Now let's go, I want to see what they planned. It's not like it's my birthday or anything." I looked at him, eyebrow raised, wanting an answer.

"I can't tell you. Alice made me promise."

I sighed. If Alice said so, it was not to be disputed. I pulled myself gently from his arms. "Okay, I'll meet you outside so you can 'pick me up'. Haha. It sucks having to put on a show for Charlie and Bella."

"Yes but it's necessary. Who are you dating? I'll have to kick his ass." he said, smiling.

Since Carlisle was obviously too old for me, I had to make Charlie believe I was dating one of the younger boys to explain me being at their house constantly.

"Emmett volunteered, so I accepted of course. But follow us home in case he wants to kidnap me so we can wrestle again." I smiled, thinking of how many times Emmett had challenged me.

"Ahh I see. Rosalie will be jealous."

"She was shooting me death glares, yes."

"Well, I'll be sure he doesn't take you anywhere you don't wanna go. Make sure you dress up. But not formally. Just dress like you are going to party." he smiled, then kissed me lightly on the lips. "I love you Zea." And with that, he hopped out the window.

"I love you too." I said to the empty room


	8. Chapter 8

I went to go get ready for whatever the Cullens had planned for me. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I dried my hair with a hairdryer for once, and then straightened it. It cascaded down my back, reaching just above my butt without the curls to make it look shorter. I brushed some silverish shadow on my eyes and outlined them in black eyeliner. It made my green eyes really stand out. It was all I really needed. I didn't have pimples or anything else to cover up. So many people had told me I don't need makeup at all. I then went to my closet. I pulled out my black corset top and tattered black skirt that went with it. I slipped them on easily, then pulled on black fishnet and my black converse boots.I then rubbed body glitter on my arms and corset showed the tops of my boobs but I didn't really care. I was in the mood to party! I pulled on my long trenchcoat and walked downstairs.

"Zea! Are you going out tonight? Do I get to meet your boyfriend finally?" Charlie bombarded me with questions the moment I came downstairs. I held my sigh in.

"Emmett should be here any minute, Charlie."

"So which one is this?"

"Ummm....the oldest one."

_"What_? Isn't he too old for you?!"he turned a light pink color.

"No, trust me, he's only a year older and he's will like him."I said quickly. He just grunted.

"Wow, I didn't know you were going out with him, Zea. I thought he was with Rosalie." Bella said suspiciously.

"Yeah they broke up. We hooked up after a while." I lied. She just narrowed her eyes at me. The doorbell rang. I jumped up. "I'll get it."

I practically ran to the door, and let Emmett in. I could see Carlisle peeking up from the back of Emmett's jeep where he was hiding. I waved him back down and backed up for Emmett to get in. He walked in slowly, his hulking frame barely fitting through the door. I heard Charlie behind me. I turned.

"Hello Mr. Swan. I'm Emmett Cullen." Emmett held out his hand like a true gentleman. Charlie looked shocked at his size. He took his hand and shook it.

"Call me Charlie. What are you guys going to be doing?" he barely composed himself from his shock.

"We are just going out to dinner, then maybe see a movie. Or two." he said.

Charlie studied him. "Okay. Zea, may I speak to you for a minute?" Charlie grabbed my hand and drug me to the kitchen. "If he tries something, kick him where the sun don't shine and run." he said seriously. I laughed.

"Don't worry, Emmett's not like that. And I can take care of myself. Okay we're going to go now. Bye." I gave him a quick hug and dashed out to where Emmett waited. He grinned at me, looking like he was trying not to laugh from Charlie's comment, then put his arm lightly around my waist. I glared at him. He just chuckled. I went outside, and as soon as Charlie closed the door, I pulled out of Emmett's grasp and ran to the jeep. I climbed in, but didn't bother buckling.

"You can so kick Emmett's ass." I said to Carlisle. I heard him laugh. "Okay boys lets go!"

We pulled into the Cullen's garage. I was excited. I hadn't partied in a while. If that's what we were even doing. I slid out, then waited for Carlisle to get out. He jumped lithely down, his dark golden eyes locked on my face. I smiled.

"Do I get to see what is under that coat?" he asked playfully, grabbing hold of my waist.

"No. Not till we do whatever we're doing." I said, then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well come on then!" Alice suddenly bounded up beside me, scaring the crap out of me. She pulled me through the door. The entire family were there, all dressed up. I was glad I didn't overdress, though no other girls were wearing corsets or converse. I still stuck out. I finally looked over to see what Carlisle was wearing. He was dressed in a black button-up shirt and dark jeans with black dress shoes. He looked extremely hot.

He saw me staring and winked. He then put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear. "I thought you might be wearing something black so I thought I would try to dress in something you would like."

"Babe, you look good in everything." I whispered back. "So," I said louder. "What are we doing?"

"Well, we're just going to hang out here for a while then go. To the club. We even have our fake IDs! Well for those of us who look underage." Alice said sweetly.

"Whoa we're going to a club? I haven't been in so long!" I said excitedly. They all smiled and nodded. That's when I noticed something. They had a gorgeous grand piano! I wanted one so badly but couldn't get one without Charlie and Bella noticing. Carlisle noticed me staring in awe of the piano.

"Don't tell me you play that too." he said, shaking his head and laughing. I nodded, transfixed. It was beautiful! "It's Edward's. I'm sure he would let you play..." he trailed off. I tore my eyes away from the piano and narrowed them at him.

"What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously. He grinned.

"You have to sing us a song while you play. One you wrote." he said confidently. I glowered at him.

"That's not fair! But worth it." I ran over and sat down. "But I warn you now to cover your ears." Emmett obliged, a grin on his face. I flipped him off before I turned to the keys. Then, I started to play. (Authors note:** this is actually My Immortal by evanescence**.)

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
_

_And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

_[Chorus:]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
_

_All of me_

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
_

_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

_[Chorus]  
_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

*Carlisle'sPOV*

Her voice flowed through the room, hitting the notes perfectly, twining with the music in a complicated array. She had the most beautiful voice, it was the most passionate thing I'd ever words that poured from her lips were as beautiful as the were sorrowful, and filled with pain. I felt swept up in the music, could feel her every emotion through it. Her fingers were all over the keys, the notes filling the room. I was completely entranced with this angel.

*Normal POV*

I finished out the song, sounding like shit as usual. I turned around and stood up, popping my fingers. Everyone was staring at me, completely shocked. Suddenly, I was scared. Was I that bad? Then, they all started clapping. My horror turned to shock. The guys were even wolf-whistling. Carlisle came up to me and put his arms around me.

"You were absolutely amazing! I wish I would of made you sing earlier! Why do you always think you are bad?" he looked shell-shocked. I suddenly felt sad.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I just wanna party."


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived at the club in Seattle. It was the biggest one around, according to Alice. We walked right by everyone in line, being VIP guests. Ah, all the things you can get when you live forever. Carlisle was well-known, and when we got to the bouncers, one of them yelled, "Hey Carlisle! Finally found yourself a girlfriend? Great job, I was beginning to think you're gay!"Carlisle laughed, pulling me closer to his side.

"Well Tom, seeing as you are gay, and have been watching me for the past few months, I can see how you might wish that." I laughed with the rest of the crowd at this. Tom turned a slight red.

"Touche, dammit you get me everytime." He turned to the crowd. "I am not gay! I like women! Naked women. Actually, are there any women out there who would like to date me?" A group of women near the front giggled. We stepped on through.

The lights flashed different colors, and fog hung over a mass of people dancing together. 'New Divide' by Linkin Park was playing, and lots of people were singing along. I felt myself slipping into a familiar mood. This was my kind of place. We stepped over to a booth and sat for a minute. The rest of the family disappeared throughout the crowd.

"They are going to have a band playing tonight." Carlisle said, taking my hand.

"Oh, is it a good band?" I asked excitedly.

"They aren't that well known but I like them and I think you will too. They take requests, and they play other bands' music. They don't really have their own stuff. I hear they aren't good at coming up with music and lyrics, just playing and singing something someone's already done." he laughed. I nodded. If they could play well, and took requests, I was happy.

"When do they come on?"

"Any minute now."

I looked to the stage, where people were running around setting stuff up. Suddenly, someone ran up to the mic.

"I'm sorry, but our lead guitarist has fallen ill. We won't be playing tonight, unless there is someone out there who can play for us." he looked around hopefully. Carlisle stood up.

"Hey Mark! My girl can play it!" he yelled to the guy. The guy gave him a skeptical look. I was frozen in shock. What the hell did Carlisle think he was doing? He looked down at me, then pulled me up. "Cmon babe. I know you can do it. I wanna hear you play again." he whispered in my ear. I smiled seductively. I could do this. I was used to this kind of place. I unbuttoned my coat, and let it fall in the booth behind me. Carlisle stuided my outfit with a lustful look. "You look amazing. Now get up there and kick ass!" I walked up to the stage. Guys were whistling and some people were booing.

"So you can play? How much can you play?" Mark asked me.

"I can play any rock song, old or new. I made it a hobby, learning all of them by heart." I said.

"Okay, we're starting out with Sweet Child of Mine by Guns N Roses. Can you handle that?"

"That's a favorite! Bring it on." He gave me a black guitar. I put on the strap and strummed softly. The speakers let out a wail. "Umm...I need to reset the amp. You don't have it set right." He looked at me weird.

"Whatever you say." The rest of the band came out, giving me funny looks. I kept to the back right of the stage in the shadows and fixed the amps and speakers. I strummed again, louder this time. This time it came out loud and clear. I smiled. Perfect. Mark announced the song, then turned around and gestured to me. I played the beginning, walking out from the shadows slowly. A spotlight trained on me. I didn't look up, completely lost in the music. The crowd went wild. Then the drums and bass joined in, and it turned into a total rock fest.

I played another 4 songs with them, then they did requests. After that, I was done. As I stepped down from the stage, not even sweating, everyone clapped me on the back and said I was fantastic. I just smiled and walked over to Carlisle. He had a triumphant look in his eyes. He took my hand, and we walked out to the dance floor. He took my waist, and I rolled my hips to the beat. He smiled at me, then leaned down for a kiss. I put my hands on his shoulder and laid my head against his chest. As soon as the song ended, Alice came up to me and made me dance with her, Rosalie, and Esme. We all got in line, taking each other's waists and swinging our hips in time to the music. We bent our knees, going lower and lower, then coming back up. I looked at the crowd gathered around us. Carlisle watched me, a smile on his face. His dark golden eyes burned into mine. We finished our dance to alot of applause. Carlisle was beside me in an instant, and took my hand. We went out the front door.

"I have to get you home it's 2 o clock. I hope your dad believes the movie cover." he said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll fix it if he doesn't." I grinned wickedly. I pulled his hand, and we walked to the car in the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up late the next morning. It was Sunday, and the sun barely shone through the black curtains over my windows. I yawned and rolled over, crashing into something cold and hard. I kept my eyes closed and felt Carlisle's arms wrap around me.

"Good morning, love. You know, you toss alot when you sleep. You kicked me in a spot that would of really hurt if I wasn't a vampire." he mused. I giggled.

"Damn I didn't kick hard enough."

"You were **not** trying to. No way."

"Was my aim good?"

"Why you little-" he started tickling my sides, making me curl up in a ball and beg for mercy. He laughed, unrolling me from my ball and kissing my neck. "What do you want to do today? I think you and Emmett should go on another date."Charlie had believed we stayed for a late movie because I begged to see it.

"Well I think I would like to go to the beach where I was....umm...born?"I said I really even born?

"That sounds great! It's a beautiful day out, your dad will believe you are going to the beach with Emmett. Let's go!" he jumped up enthusiastically, eager to get new info about me.

"Okay just let me get dressed." I went into the bathroom and put on some black skinny jeans with a red Avenged Sevenfold tank. I pulled on my converse and walked downstairs to talk to Charlie.

After telling Charlie of my plans, but not exactly what beach I was going to, we headed out to the Santa Monica Bay in California. With Carlisle's fast driving, we got there in no time.

He parked near the beach, and I walked out, studying the beach line. I shook my head. This wasn't it. It didn't feel right. Then I saw some rocks quite a way away, creating a little cove. That was it. I got back in the car and told Carlisle to drive closer to it. When we got there I saw it was completely empty. Apparently people weren't allowed near it. Carlisle stayed in the car again for obvious reasons, and I walked over to the cliff, looking down.  
I could feel a powerful energy coming from the sea. It was odd, I tended to avoid the sea, because it reminded me of my 'birth', so I had never felt this before. I leaned into the wind, and took a deep breath. Then I jumped.

*Carlisle's POV*

I watched as Zea looked down the cliff. She seemed to be confused. She leaned forward, and I tensed. All of a sudden, she jumped. I jerked forward in the car, letting out a strangled "NO!"

*Normal POV*

I felt the rush of jumping, but was completely terrified of the land. I saw a flash of white and then I landed on my ass on something hard. I gasped slightly, looking up. I was underwater, in a great hall. It was made of blue and green coral, with shells stuck here and there. Yes, _underwater. _In a _hall._ What the hell? Suddenly I heard a deep voice.

"My beautiful daughter. You have finally answered the call of the sea." I turned to the voice. I saw a handsome, middle-aged man, with jet black hair and my green eyes. I gasped again.

"Who are you? And where am I?" I asked, shocked.

"I am the god of the sea, Poseidon, and you are in my underwater palace." he said, smiling brightly at me. He had a proud look in his eyes.

"What? You mean the Greek god? But...they aren't real." I said. I used to be completely fascinated with them, and I knew pretty much everything about them. He chuckled.

"We are very much real my dear. I wouldn't say that anywhere near any other gods. They might fry you." I stared at him, wide-eyed, unable to understand what he was saying. I felt a cool ocean current, and suddenly my mind cleared. I could feel every word he said was true. I could sense this newpower inside me, almost taste it. I felt like I was waking up.

This guy was a god.

And I was a goddess.

*************************************************************************************************************

review please!


	11. Chapter 11

I stood up. I could feel a new, powerful energy stirring inside me. I heard Poseidon walk up beside me. He wrapped his arms around me for a loving hug.

"Unfortunately, I will have to tell you about the prophecy before we can get to know each other better." he said, holding me at arm's length. Suddenly I remembered an important someone who currently thought I had jumped off a cliff.

"Oh shit! Carlisle!" I jerked from Poseidon's looked confused.

"Who is this Carlisle?" he said, a weird look in his eye.

"He's my, well not exactly boyfriend, he's more than that, he's my world, my reason to live! And I just left him alone!" I rambled, I was completely terrified of what he would do to find me. I closed my eyes, concentrating hard. I heard a small pop and a gasp. I opened my eyes, and seeing Carlisle beside me, I threw my arms around him. I didn't even think about what or how I did to make him appear.

"Zea? Zea, my love, don't do that again! You could of at least warned me!" he clutched me to his chest, burying his face in my hair. Poseidon cleared his throat.

"Zea, would you like to introduce us?" Poseidon had the weird look in his eye still, and now that I was calmed down some, I could tell it was fatherly, and protective. Oh, great.

"Umm...yeah! Umm..Dad... this is Carlisle Cullen, and Carlisle, this is Poseidon. Umm..the God of the Sea." I said, unsure of how to introduce them. It's not everyday that I introduce my vampire lover to my real dad who I just met who is a god. Wow.  
Carlisle looked at me, just as shocked as I was. He held out his hand in a daze, which Poseidon shook.

"A god? So that means...you are a goddess? Wow!" he looked enlightened with the new information. He really loved to learn new things. I smiled. He was so cute.

Poseidon studied Carlisle for a minute, then led us to an inner chamber to sit.  
"Anyway...about the prophecy." he started. I was suddenly nervous. Was the prophecy about me?

"I'm afraid I will have to give you some bad news before I can really talk to you. There was a prophecy made, thousands of years ago, that a goddess would be born from the full moon's light hitting a cresting wave perfectly. It is a rare event. You were born, and washed up on the beach. I claimed you, because I thought anything born of the sea is rightfully mine. Selene, the goddess of the moon, thought the same. We are your...adoptive parents, for want of a better phrase.

"The prophecy said that this goddess would be the most powerful goddess known. She would have unimaginable power, power to , my daughter, are this goddess. You are the goddess of destruction."

I . Goddess of destruction. I knew I could heal too though, because I did that with water.

"From now on, when you get extremely angry or upset, you will be able to destroy anyone or anything who opposes you. You could even destroy the have to be careful with this while it's still new to you. You don't want to hurt anyone you actually like." he explained. I grinned. I liked the sound of this. "But now, you must go. There is a second part to the prophecy, but you can't learn it just yet. I love you my dear. Goodbye for now." he started to fade with these words.

All of a sudden, we were back in Carlisle's car. It was like nothing had ever happened. I looked down at my hands.

"Wow." I stated.

"You can say that again."

"You know I haven't had a kiss in a while."

He chuckled. He put his finger underneath my chin and lifted my face to his. He pressed his lips softly to mine. I kissed him harder, then slipped my tongue into his mouth. He sighed into my mouth. His cool breath made me shiver. He nibbled lightly on my bottom lip, and then moved his lips to my jawline, then on down my neck. I pulled my fingers through his golden hair. He sat back up, then pulled me to his chest. We sat and watched the sunset before kissing once more, then started heading back to Forks

*************************************************************************************************************

I realize I have made my other character the goddess of destruction too, but I think it's so cool, I can't resist! haha review please!


	12. Chapter 12

It was finally summer break. Edward and Bella had kind of gotten together during the school year. I thought it was cute. I wanted to drop out of high school to be with Carlisle more often, but he adamantly refused. I was in my room, waiting for Carlisle to come over, thinking. Wondering.

_Should I tell him about the reason why I want to wait? Should I tell him about my past? He does deserve to know. If I can't do that kind of thing with him then I shouldn't be with him. He deserves better. If I can't show my love for him in the most sincere way possible....' _I had always thought that making love was the truest form of it. Not lusty sex. True love. Trusting someone with all of your imperfections...and not forced. My musings were interrupted by a shadow at my window. I felt a cool breeze.

"Hello love. You shouldn't of stayed up. I told you to go to sleep when I left." Carlisle climbed into the bed with me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I was thinking. Besides, I don't like it when you're gone. I feel alone again." I whispered. He pulled back slightly and gave me a look.

"Alone again? Zea, please, just tell me. I've never seen you so depressed. Just tell me what's wrong." he pleaded with me, stroking my hair.

"I think it's time you learned about my past." I said softly. "I had a boyfriend. I thought I loved him. I didn't know what love was. He beat me when he got drunk, and then he would apologize, and hold me and tell me he loved me. I don't know why, but I always forgave him. Each time. And everytime would hurt more...he would hurt me more." Tears were streaming down my face as memories assaulted me. My voice was strained. He opened his mouth to speak, but I motioned for him to stay quiet as I struggled to keep a hold on my control.

"I met a lady, and we became best friends. I told her everything, and she gave me advice that changed my life. She told me that love shouldn't hurt. I finally realized the truth. When I went to see my boyfriend again, I told him I was breaking up with him. He got angry and asked me why. When I told him he just asked me what he ever did to hurt me. He was in a rage, and I got the worst beating yet that night. And-and-h-he....raped me." I gasped and shuddered, pulling myself out of Carlisle's arms to wrap them around myself, shaking, just like the day I had first met him.

He sat there, horror and realization in his eyes. He finally understood my reluctance to fully open up to him, to let him have all of me.

"Zea..." he reached out to me. I shook my head, and jerked back from his touch. I wasn't done yet.

"I got so angry at him! You would think I could of fought him off, that night he raped me! But I was frozen! I couldn't move at all!I should of shoved earth through his chest! Should of made him drown in my flood of tears! Should of burnt him to a crisp with the fire from my hands! Anything, anything..." My voice became stronger, and I started screaming out these words, words and emotions that I had kept locked up for so long. The ground started to shake. The house trembled, and windows shattered.

Then Carlisle did something unexpected. He kissed me. I responded to his kiss, pulling him to me, feeling all of his love and passion through it. The house stopped shaking.

"I love you Zea. I would never hurt you. Trust me. I love you." he whispered in my ear.

"And when I met you, I was so afraid, because I felt powerful emotions for you. I was afraid I would be hurt again. It was so sudden, so unexpected. And then I had that premonition, and I knew you were the one. But still, I was wary. But I'm ready. I'm ready to show you how much I love you. I'm finally ready to open up, ready to let you in." I twisted in his arms and started to unbutton his shirt with inhuman speed. His cold hands grabbed my wrist.

"Zea, are you sure this is what you want? I know you love me. I can feel it in the very air around you." he whispered this close to my cheek, and I shivered. His grip loosened.  
I gave him my answer by continuing to unbutton his shirt, then moving to his pants. He was wearing black silk boxers. He pulled my shirt over my head, then kissed me passionately. We fell over in the bed, darkness swallowing us.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke the next morning the happiest I'd ever been in my life. I woke up not to the sunshine in my room, but to Carlisle's glowing face. I smiled. Last night was exactly what I imagined my first time to be. My face fell slightly. Too bad it wasn't my first time. I shook myself mentally. That was the past, and I was happy _now_. I had my true love now.

As I stared into his golden eyes I felt every emotion I'd been missing out on for the last 300 years. He seemed to be contemplating the same thing. I leaned in to peck his lips.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning love. Did you sleep well?" he asked smoothly.

"Well....once I actually got to sleep....I slept very well thank you. But since you were here all night you should know that already." I laughed.

"Yeah...I'm still naked too. And...oh! Look at that...you are too! I have a good idea of what we could do..." he said playfully. Suddenly I shot up in bed.

"Oh _shit_!" I half-screamed.

"What's wrong, Zea, what's wrong?!" Carlisle said, taking hold of my arm to keep me from jumping out of the bed.

"Oh my gods! Didn't Edward stay with Bella last night?!" Carlisle tensed, listening.

"Oops. I wasn't paying much attention last night...he was here the whole time..."

"If he says _one word_..." I growled. I heard loud laughter in the kitchen.

"Let's go." I drug Carlisle up out of bed.

"Why don't we take a quick shower first?" Carlisle suggested sexily. I stopped, tempted.

"Okay..." I smiled, and we went to the shower.

After 25 minutes of a steaming hot shower, (and steaming hot other things) we got dressed and walked downstairs hand-in-hand. Carlisle had already made sure Charlie was gone.

I hopped down the last few steps, dragging Carlisle along. Bella looked up, shock written all over her face. She knew about the Cullens being vampires and everything. And apparently, now she knew about Carlisle and I.

I turned on Edward, hissing like an actual vampire. "Why?! It just happened _last night_! Why can't you keep your mouth shut for more than 5 minutes?!" I yelled.

Carlisle looked shocked. "Zea, why are you so angry? He only told Bella. Right?" he looked at Edward for reassurance. Edward looked shocked I had yelled at him, and slightly guilty.

"No." I hissed again. "He told your entire family! Oh my gods, Emmett is never going to let this gooo...."

"So Dad, what did you do last night? I never heard anything. No seriously, I couldn't hear anything over all the noise from upstairs!" Edward said, smiling.

I shrieked and threw myself at him. He jumped up and his chair flipped over. I raked at his shirt with my nails, ripping it to shreds. All of a sudden I felt those cold hands I knew so well pulling on my waist, dragging me back. I let my body go limp.

"Fine. Come on, Carlisle let's go talk to the rest of your family." I said coldly."We might as well get this over with."

We made it to the Cullen's house. As soon as I stepped out of the car, Emmett was beside me, grabbing hold of my waist.

"You cheated on me! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" he teased. I ripped out of his grip, pulled back my arm, and slapped him with all of my strength. He staggered back."Wow that one actually hurt." he said.

"If you don't want your head ripped off, you will keep your comments and your hands to yourself! Edward is already on my bad list. Don't make me put you on there too." I said menacingly. He nodded, looking serious for once. Good choice.

Suddenly I heard a deep voice in my head.

"Zea! I need to talk to you now! Come quickly!"

I gasped and clutched my head from the resonating voice. At the freaking worst time... I grabbed Carlisle's hand and popped us to Poseidon's kingdom.

We landed in the entrance hall, me managing not to land on my ass. Poseidon stood before us, looking somber.

"I wish you could of been left alone longer, but Zeus has found out about your existence. Now, I have to tell you the second part of the prophecy. I'm sorry my dear. It's not good news."

**********************************************************************************************************

That might of sucked. Okay, so it did suck. Sorry. I truly am. But it's been rough around here...


	14. Chapter 14

I sat down wearily, already tired of being a goddess. "What now?" I asked.

"The prophecy says that the most powerful god and goddess will unite, and have a child that could either destroy or protect Mount Olympus."

"Let me guess." I said sarcastically. "The most powerful goddess would be me, right?"

He nodded. I cursed.

"Well who's the most powerful god then?" Carlisle asked, looking jealous.

"Can you not guess?"

"Zeus." I grumbled.

"He is unfaithful anyway, but when he sees your exceptional beauty, he will want you too." Carlisle growled. I blushed. He thought I was exceptionally beautiful? Aw!  
Poseidon nodded gravely. Carlisle had a look of total rage on his face, and his pale brow was furrowed with worry. I brushed my fingers over his forehead, smoothing the creases.

"He has already seen her. He is undoubtedly planning a way to get to her now." Poseidon looked pained. "You must go into hiding. If he finds you, the prophecy will come true."

"Why can't I just implode his head or something? I am the goddess of destruction aren't I?"

"It's not that easy. He is very powerful."

"I have the power to destroy the world, but not get rid of some old fart?" I was frustrated. Poseidon smiled grimly, and nodded.

"Well I suppose right now would be a good time to tell you about my present." Carlisle sighed. "I bought an island for you."

"What?! You bought me an _island_?! What would I do with an island?"

Carlisle grinned sheepishly. "I thought we could spend some time alone..." he said, glancing at Poseidon. He seemed to ignore the comment.

"Perfect! On the ocean, so I can watch over it, secluded. Leave immediately!" Poseidon exclaimed.

I stood and stretched. "Let me go my stuff then." I sighed, thinking of what was to come.

"I'll take care of that. You need to get there now." Poseidon grabbed me for a hug. "Be careful. Remember, I love you. Never forget that." He turned to Carlisle."Take care of my girl."

I took hold of Carlisle's hand. He rubbed circles on the back of my hand reassuringly. I wondered in the back of my mind why Poseidon loved me but had left me to wander for 300 years.

I went into Carlisle's mind and found out where the island was. I gasped at his memories. The island was beautiful! I transported us there.

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked, in awe of the house before me.

"Awhile." he admitted.

It looked like a Greek temple, made of black marble. It was very large, with giant trees shading the front. Carlisle led me through the door, and the inside was just as dark as the outside. It was decorated like the house of a historian. There were large black marble fireplaces, and large comfy armchairs and a loveseat. All done in black. He knew me so well! Before I could study the living room properly, Calisle pulled me to the bedroom.

I gasped again. It was like a medeival princess's room. A princess who possibly dabbled in dark arts. The bed was gigantic, billowing folds of black silk. I giggled.

"What? Do you like it?" he asked, confused by my giggling fit.

"I love it. It's perfect. But, I was thinking...we should probably break the bed in."  
He grinned, took hold of my waist, and threw me on the bed. Our clothes were off in seconds. Well, I thought giddily, this is going to be a _great_ summer vacation.


	15. Chapter 15

Everything had been prepared. Charlie thought I was going to stay at the Cullen's for the rest of the summer. And Carlisle and I had the entire island to ourselves.

We spent the first few weeks swimming, exploring the island, and just talking like we normally do. I even demonstrated some tricks I could do with water. He told me stories of his life, and I realized I was falling in love with him more, if possible. He was absolutely amazing! Compassionate, caring, kind...he hated to kill anything. He worked so hard, went through so much to become what he is today. We both went through alot, and I found myself wishing that we could of found each other sooner.

Even though I wasn't allowed off the island, Carlisle had to hunt sooner or later. Other than that, I was impossibly happy.

But even with all the happiness, I felt a growing sense of dread. Something was going to go wrong, but what, I didn't know.

It was our fourth week into our 'vacation' when I had the dream.

******************************************************************

_I was alone in a dark room. I could sense someone in front of me. Suddenly a flame appeared, next to a beautiful face. The woman had long white-blonde hair, with blue eyes. I knew her. It was my friend from so long ago.  
_

_Deedee.  
_

_She looked very sad, and guilty too. Then I heard her whisper. "I'm sorry. You were such a good friend. I hate having to betray you."  
_

_This dream faded, only to be replaced by another. I didn't know where I was, blackness engulfing me. A deep, brusque voice filled the room.  
_

_"Shoot him. I want no opposition."  
_

_"Of course my lord." A young boy's voice answered.  
_

_Then a third voice spoke up, one I recognized. Deedee sounded frustrated. "Why can't you leave them alone? Go play with yourself if its that bad." She muttered. There was a bang and a squeal.  
_

_"Because I always get what I want." the brusque voice answered smugly.  
_

**********************************************************************

I woke up from the dream covered in sweat and shivering. I reached for Carlisle, wanting something to hold to bring me back to reality. My fingers groped in the sheets. He wasn't there. I started to panic. Jumping up from the bed, I searched the house, not even able to call his name because of the fear tightening my chest.

I dashed outside, desperate to get to the ocean. I ran out on the beach and stopped short. Carlisle was there, standing in the waves with only his jeans on, watching the moon. He was absolutely gorgeous, the full moon's light glinting off his skin.

He turned, an odd look on his face. I stumbled forward a step, completely speechless. What was wrong? I felt an odd sense of loss, and my knees almost buckled. He stared at my face for a minute,opening his mouth like he wanted to say something. He closed it again, frowning. Reading his mind was impossible. His thoughts were in turmoil, and I couldn't decipher one thing from another. Then suddenly, he spoke.

"I've been thinking." he started. "I finally realized something. I don't even love you. I'm in love with...her." As he said these words a dark-haired beauty walked out from the trees. "Katherine."he whispered, pulling her close.

I fell to my knees, totally losing any will to live. "But..." I struggled to regain speech. "But you love me! And I love you! We are made for each other! You told me you love me!"

He shrugged. "I lied." he stated simply. Katherine grinned at me, her dark blue eyes shining with triumph.

I sprang to my feet, rage filling me with strength. "You promised me you would never hurt me! You promised! I gave you everything! I opened up to you! I spilled my heart!" I screamed at him. My rage only deepened when he just smiled down at the little wench. I trembled visibly, I was tired of getting hurt. "Fine." I felt a sudden calm over the island, like everything was holding its breath.

Then I threw my hands in the air, and let loose all of my bottled up emotions of 300 years at the girl. There was a blinding flash of light, then her body crumpled. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she gurgled, her brain now shredded. Blood seeped out of her ears, pouring out of her eyes. Carlisle let loose a howl of agony as he caught her body.

I couldn't bring myself to kill him though. I loved him too much.

But my raging wasn't done yet.

I squeezed my eyes shut, tears streaming down my face. I turned to the house and blew it to smithereens. I reined in my power some, not exactly wanting to destroy the world, then let loose my energy again.

A crack appeared on the beach, running over the earth rumbled and shook, and I turned my palms down, then brang them up in a sweeping motion, almost like I was plucking something out of thin air. Water erupted from the crag, flooding the island.  
I then let the water sweep me far out into the ocean, where I stood calmly watching, the ocean supporting my legs. I made a fist with my right hand, and the island was sucked into the sea. I felt all of my energy drain out of me as I was reduced to tears again. I rode a wave over miles of sea to a secluded part of the mainland.

I washed up on the shore, then crawled into the cover of the trees, curled into a ball, and wept. Before drifting into unconciousness, I wondered vaguely why Poseidon hadn't stopped me, and if I was just to be used, like I had been all my life.

Far out in the ocean, Carlisle was swimming through debris underwater, searching for his beloved Katherine.

*********************************************************************

Hope that was better! Well, I mean better writing. I'm pretty sure no one liked what just happened. haha!


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up from my fitful sleep to strong, warm arms lifting me up, bridal style, to a muscled chest. I opened my eyes a crack to glare at this unwelcome rescuer when all I wanted to do was curl up and die.

He looked down at me, amused. He had black hair with gray streaks, and stormcloud gray eyes. I felt a powerful crackling energy around him, and realized exactly what had woken me up. Could my day get any worse?

I growled and tried to shred his brain like I did the girl's. His smile widened.

"You can't try that out on me darling. You are too worn out. I have to admit you impressed me, destroying that island. It turned me on, actually." he said, the brusque voice from my dreams. Zeus had found a way to me at last. His hands stroked my body, and I wriggled, trying to get free.

The scowl on my face grew more pronounced at the disgusting words. Could he get any sicker? He held me very close to his chest, and I tried to push away. He clutched me tighter, then leaned down, to whisper in my ear. I shuddered as his hot breath hit the side of my face.

"You need to rest honey. Go to sleep."

"Screw you."

He laughed. "Oh, you will, very soon." I jerked my leg up from his grasp and kicked him in the side of the head with a massive boom. He cussed, dropping me, and I landed quite nimbly on my feet.

I ran away, darting through the trees, trying to get away from the psychotic horny king of the gods. He chased after me, crashing through the jungle. I tried to transport, but it wouldn't work. He was gaining, and in a short minute he had me again. He tackled me to he ground, pushed me up against a tree, and muttered, "Hold her."

The tree seemed to encase my hands, and I couldn't even set it on fire to escape. I watched with wide eyes as Zeus stepped back for a minute, studying me like an animal with his prey. He looked really pissed.

"Well my little tigress, it all ends here. I get what I want. You." he said harshly. I started to cry silently, knowing no one could save me, no one could hear me even if I screamed.

I closed my eyes as I was raped for the second time in my life.

*******************************************************

*Carlisle's POV*

The last thing I remember was an explosion, then frantic searching for...someone. I couldn't remember her name, or why I had even been searching for her. All I could see in my mind's eye was a woman's tortured face as I told her...something. She was hauntingly beautiful, and I couldn't stop thinking about her. But she wasn't the one I had been looking for. I was so confused. Why couldn't I remember? I opened my eyes.

I was in a small white room, with no windows. It was plain, with only the bed I was laying on and the small table beside me in it. There was a candle burning on the table, causing shadows to jump and dance on the ceiling. When I tried to sit up, a figure clad in elegant pink robes came through the door.

"Ah you're awake." she said. She was beautiful, with white-blonde hair and blue eyes. "I am Aphrodite. And I owe you an apology."A chair appeared out of nowhere, and she sat down.

"Where is she? The one I see in my head." I choked out. She looked at me with sympathy.

"I'm sorry dear. You love her so much. Eros, my son, had to use more than the normal dosage for you, just to override your feelings for her." she mused. "Ahh, love! What a beautiful thing. When I first met her, poor thing, she had almost given up on it."

"You...you're her friend aren't you, the one who told her that love shouldn't hurt." I gasped suddenly as all my memories came back. "Zea! No, no, what did I do to her? I promised I would never hurt her! What happened?" I started to dry sob.

Aprhodite looked at me thoughtfully."I took the love spell off that you had for the other girl. Eros had you fall in love with her, which would make you break up with Zea. She was supposed to kill you and leave the island, so Zeus could have at her. That's what he was hoping anyway. But she loved you too much to kill you."

I shook, never having hated myself so much in my life. I had broken her. How could she ever forgive me? And Zeus. I felt hatred flare up in my chest. He had got what he wanted, no doubt about that.

Oh, my beautiful, shattered doll

**********************************************************************************************************

That explain things? I hope so. Please please please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Darkness. Dark like my heart. Dark like my soul. I didn't feel broken, just...empty. Desolate. Alone. It didn't feel like there were pieces missing, just gone. Everything was completely gone, nothing left. I tried to stretch while staring at the dark canopy of trees above me.  
Gods I was so sore. Zeus had beat me when I didn't do what he wanted. I needed to get up, to go home. But where was home? Charlie's? Or the Cullen's? I decided on the Cullen's. My powers were back, but just barely. Maybe I could pop somewhere close. There was the usual flash of light, and I was in the woods by the house.

I staggered to my feet, and started through the trees. I walked across the creek, keeping the water away from me. I had made it all the way to the porch when the door burst open. I fell into Esme's cold arms, and I let her carry me inside where she laid me on the couch.

"Zea...I can't believe it." Esme said, lightly touching the bruise on the side of my face. I wondered if she meant the bruise or what Carlisle had done to me.

All I could get out was, "I want Rosalie."

She walked up to me, grief written all over her face. Apparently Alice had seen everything, from the island, to Zeus. I looked up at Rosalie's perfect face, tears starting to form in my eyes. She hugged me, rocking me back and forth as I cried.

********************************************************

*Carlisle's POV*

I sat in the bed, frozen in shock and horror. How was I going to make this right? Another thought stopped my unneeded breath.

"How long have I been here?"

"About three and a half weeks. You were knocked out for a while." Aphrodite said. "Zea made it back to your house the night after...after everything happened."

"I have to go. I have to have her. I can't exist without her!"

She smiled, looking elated. "I hope things work out." I stood and walked to the door. She just sat, watching me.

When I opened the door, the scene changed. Suddenly I was standing in a rainforest. I knew where I was, having hunted there plenty before. This place was the closest mainland from the island. It would take me a day or two, but I was going home.

*Normal POV*

It had been three and a half weeks since Carlisle had left me. I had become very close to Rosalie in that time, we were like sisters. She knew about what had happened with Zeus, and she understood. She could relate to it.

There was one thing wrong. Well, not wrong, exactly, but definitely a problem. I was pregnant. It was too soon to be Carlisle's _or _Zeus's. But then again I had no idea how long a goddess's pregnancy would last. And a vampire/god? _Absolutely_ no idea. I was kind of resigned about the fact. I was afraid. I didn't want Zeus's baby. I did know I already had a baby bump though. But Carlisle's baby...I wanted his baby. Badly. I wondered if it would be like him, perfect and golden-haired and loving. But I wondered if it would remind me too much of him, I wondered if I could love it with my whole heart. But I had to. I loved Carlisle still, and I would love his baby, no matter what.

Music was my only escape from reality. People caught me belting out different songs around the house constantly. I just started singing, getting lost in the music, let it sweep me away to a different world. I slept in Carlisle's room, but when I started having nightmares and calling for him in my sleep, Rosalie or Alice would sleep with me. Rosalie hardly ever left me alone.

I was slowly getting better.

Until he came back.

It was a normal day. Summer was almost over, and I had moved back with Charlie, then 'ran away' and went to secretly live with the Cullens. I wasn't going back to school either. Everything was as good as my empty self could get it.

I was in my room, which I had painted and decorated like my other room, cleaning. I bustled about, singing, thinking.

_So turn away from the ones  
Who hurt everyone  
I can tell by your smile  
You're coming undone  
_

I'm sure as hell undone.

_I could bleed for a smile,  
Could die for a gun,  
Walk away from the sun  
And kill everyone.  
_

That's what I did. Well, not everyone.

_And you're fading with everyday...  
_

He's fading...slowly. I choked back a sob and quickly sang another song.

_So run with the eyes of a devil  
And keep them in your dreams  
If you succumb to the lies of the rebel  
You'll cleanse yourself of me.  
_

I stopped again. Damn, that doesn't work either...

_Take the light, and darken everything around me,  
Call the clowns, and listen closely.  
I'm lost without you.  
Call your name everyday,  
When I feel so helpless  
I've fallen down, but I'll rise above this,  
Rise above this.  
_

I skipped lightly downstairs, still singing. Jason smiled at me encouragingly. I went and ploppped onto the couch between Emmett and Edward, who were watching the game.  
Then, suddenly, all of the Cullens were in front of me, crouched in a semi-circle. Edward and Emmett were off the couch. Rosalie had taken their spot, her arms wrapped around me protectively. She snarled madly at the door. I peeked through their outstretched arms at whatever it was with wide, frightened eyes. I settled my hands over my stomach protectively.

Carlisle stood in the doorway, his hands raised in a gesture of peace

***************************************************************************************************

Haha all of those songs were by Seether. I did that cuz I was listening to their cd the entire time. Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

My brain seemed frozen. I just stared at him, taking in his lean, muscular body, ruffled blonde hair, and beautiful golden eyes. It really hurt, seeing him again. Our eyes locked. I stared at him for a millisecond longer, then popped Rosalie and I upstairs, into Carli-no _my _room.

I went to the giant music system and turned on a random cd, then turned it up all the way so it made the house shake. Then I went and sat on the bed, wrapping my arms around myself. Rosalie sat beside me, a scowl on her face. I felt like the emptiness in my body had been filled, but not in a good way. Everything hurt, a deep throbbing pain, like it was trying to separate itself from my body again.

I heard yelling downstairs, barely discernible over the music. I hope Carlisle was listening to the music. It was exactly how I felt. (Deceiver by Disturbed)

_I know now that it's all been a lie  
And I'll never come to know why  
I'll learn to discover  
You're leaving me now  
_

_It's all been a lie  
I don't ever want to know why  
You've mastered the art of  
Deceiving me now  
_

_A mortal enemy has been revealed in me  
How come I wasn't able to see?  
Another vampire getting their fix from  
Sucking up my life  
_

_An evil entity had taken hold of me  
Ripped out my heart and started to feed  
I still remember when I thought that all you were  
Eating was my blood  
_  
The yelling stopped as those lyrics boomed throughout the house. I could just imagine Carlisle's face. An insane urge to laugh bubbled up inside of me. I found the use of the word vampire freaking hilarious. What the hell?

All of a sudden I started seeing Carlisle and I together, from the old days. The place we were at would change, but we were both in the same position. First, in my room, on my bed, then in the forest by the house, then his room, then last, the beach. I was sitting between his legs, my head tilted back. He was kissing my neck, a smile on his lips. I remembered how I felt that day. I remembered the feel of his satin lips on my skin, his chest up against my back, his arms around my waist.

Oh how I missed those days. I stood, a steely determination running through my body. I wouldn't run from him. I was going to stand, and fight if that's what it came to. Rosalie grabbed my arm, a confused look on her face. I tugged out of her grasp gently and turned off the music.

"Come on Rose. I'm going to see what he wants from us now."

"But-" I cut her protest off with a sharp look. She stopped, possibly seeing the change in me.

I stalked downstairs, my eyes narrowed. The scene had completely changed. Edward was standing by Carlisle, as was Alice. They both had giant grins on their faces. Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Jason all stood off to the side, all with sour expressions.

"Alice? Edward? What are you doing?" I asked, my voice low.

Alice beamed at me. "I'm having premonitions of you two again!"

"Calm down Zea. Listen to what they have to say." Jasper said quietly from the corner. He must of been feeling the absolute rage coming off of me.

"What. The. Hell." I said through clenched teeth. I stared hard at Carlisle, almost wanting to blast him backwards out the door.

"I read his mind Zea! It wasn't his fault! You look! You'll be able to see!" Edward said excitedly. Wow he was acting like Alice. Scary.

I poked into Carlisle's mind hesitantly. The first thing I came across was a memory of me and him on the island. I flinched, but moved on. I came across memories of a small room, and....Deedee! But... she was Aphrodite...Well that explained a whole hell of alot. If I ever saw her again, she was so dead...

As I pulled back from his mind, I knew it wasn't his fault. I wondered vaguely who the Katherine girl was before running into his open arms. He held me tightly, possessively. Part of me wanted to run, and part of me wanted to stay there forever.

I knew my wound would take some time to heal. But I had my true love back. And in that instant, we were both whole.

_Loved you then  
Love you still  
Always have  
Always will.  
(unknown author_

************************************************************************************************************

Hmmm...sucked? Awesome? Okay? Please tell me!


	19. Chapter 19

*Carlisle POV*

Yesterday evening consisted of me apologizing to Zea over and over. She had changed so much. She was like a frightened animal that had been abused too many times. Even though she forgave me for everything, she still flinched when I reached for her. I never took my eyes off of her, but she seemed to avoid looking at me. I noticed she had gained some weight, but she was as absolutely perfect and gorgeous as ever.

All of my family seemed to welcome me back, except for Rosalie. She blamed me for what happened to Zea. Of course, I didn't expect anything less from her, she had been through the same thing. I blamed myself too, of course. If I hadn't of been so weak...if I hadn't of hurt Zea like I did...but she wouldn't let me think of it for long.

Last night, we were content to lay in each other's arms, just knowing that we were together was enough. And when she finally fell asleep, I watched her angel's face in the moonlight, tracing her features, comitting them to memory.

It was very early in the morning, still dark, when she shot up out of the bed and felt her way to the bathroom. I followed close behind her, ready to catch her if she fell. What was wrong with her? She stumbled over the threshold and lurched, eyes still closed, to the toilet. She started retching violently. I held her hair for her with one hand and felt her forehead with the other. She sighed, leaning her head on my hand.

"Zea! What's wrong? Are you sick?" I asked worriedly. She merely shook her head, eyes still closed, breathing heavy.

"Nothing...I'm not sick." She took a deep, shuddering breath.

"If you aren't sick then wha-" I stopped, suddenly understanding. Morning sickness, gaining weight, she even had funky cravings that Emmett laughed at...no. She can't be!

"Love, are you pregnant?"

She nodded slowly, still not looking at me. "I'm pretty sure it's yours...it's growing faster than a normal baby." The unspoken reminder of our weeks apart hung in the air, almost tangible.

I stood up, pulling her with me. She fit in my arms perfectly. I held her delicately, like she would break at any wrong move. I kissed her forehead, then whispered in her ear, "I love you, and even if it wasn't mine, as long as you still wanted it, I would love it too."

*Normal POV*

As I heard those words tears filled my eyes. I clutched at his chest, like he was the only thing holding me to this world. Hearing him say that made me love him so much more, and become excited about the baby now. I had been so worried, worried that after hearing about me being pregnant and unsure if it was his, that he would leave me again. I should of realized that would never happen.

He pulled away from me slightly, and kissed my cheek. He hadn't kissed me on the lips since he came back. It's like he knew what my boundaries where. But I could change that. I turned my head and kissed him full on the lips. He froze, a little shocked, but then he cupped my face in both of his hands and kissed me back passionately.

He slid his hands down my neck and shoulders back to my waist, where he wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly I was flying in circles, and his laughter filled the large bathroom. I laughed with him, elated. The door banged open and Rosalie stood there, glowering, with Emmett behind her. Emmett was grinning stupidly.

"She finally told him!" He watched as Carlisle set me back on my feet, his arms still wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Yes she did. Now excuse us while we get some tests done."

"Tests? What tests?" I asked, my voice an octave higher than usual.

He chuckled, nuzzling my ear. "Don't worry love, they won't hurt."

*A few hours later*

"Well, I can't do half of the tests because the sac around the baby is like vampire skin." Carlisle was explaining everything to Alice.

"Well at least you know it's yours and not that scumbag's." She replied. "I have a date with Zea now, so could you scooch?"

"She's resting. We have things to talk about." I sighed. They thought I was either asleep, or I couldn't hear them. And Carlisle was trying to keep everyone away so I could rest. I didn't really need rest though. He was just being overprotective, especially after the pregnancy.

"Talk about what? Come _on _let me in! Don't make me get violent!" Alice threatened. I smiled slightly. Good old Alice.

"Carlisle?" I whispered. He was by my side in an instant, and Alice was on my other.  
"Why are you keeping one of my best friends out of my room?" Alice grinned. Carlisle looked a little embarrassed.

"I thought you would be tired. You need your rest you know."

"I'm fine, really. I do have a date with Alice. We're going shopping." I winced. He gave me a look that said, 'Hah, I knew you didn't really want to go!'

"If you think you're up to it..." he said dubiously. I nodded, and tried to hop out of the bed. I ended up getting the covers tangled around my legs and I would of landed on the floor if Carlisle hadn't caught me. He set me upright. "Okay. But only if you guys are back by 2."

"O_kay_ Mr. Overprotective-soon-to-be-Daddy!" Alice grabbed my arm and led me to the closet, where she dressed me in my favorite black jeans and a baggy black Metallica t-shirt.

When we got to the mall, Alice drug me to every store there was. She tried to make me go in this one store that was completely decked out in pink, and I had to threaten her to get her to understand there was no way I was even walking in there. She took me to Victoria's Secret where I tried on several sexy new pajamas for Carlisle. We lingered the most in Hot Topic, where I carefully browsed through everything. We then went to the food court, and I had Chinese while Alice chattered in my ear about how she couldn't wait for the baby to be born so she could dress it up.

We made it back by 2:30. Carlisle was pacing the room, and he flew to me as soon as I walked in the door. Alice breezed past us with the 7 bags of clothes she had bought.

"You're late." He whispered in my ear.

"We did it on purpose. Or really Alice did." I giggled slightly as he kissed me.

"I was worried, truthfully."

"Tell me about it." Muttered Jasper. Carlisle grinned, then picked me up and set me down on the piano bench. I laid my head on his shoulder as he rested his chin on mine. I could feel him breathing in my scent.

We sat like that till the sunset tinged the living room pink, orange and red.

***********************************************************************

review!


	20. Chapter 20

As I lay next to him in our bed, breathing in his unique scent, I imagined what our life would be like after the baby was born. Would it be a beautiful little girl, or a handsome little boy? I was kind of afraid...the baby was growing in erratic spurts. We guesstimated that I was around 8 months along already. We were all afraid...but no one voiced their fears to me, for fear of worrying me more than I already was.

"Love? Are you awake already? It's too early. You need your rest." Carlisle's smooth velvet voice whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"I'm awake now there's no way I'm going back to sleep." I moaned, and tried to roll over. The movement caused my little baby to shift uncomfortably in my stomach. Speaking of my stomach, it was huge. Especially compared to the rest of my bony body. We had figured out the baby drank blood, but seemed to like ambrosia and nectar better, the food of the gods. I had read the family's mind, they were worried if I would live through the birth. I scoffed to myself at these worries. I was immortal. There was no way for me to die. But the baby...I let that thought trail off, not wanting to scare myself.

"Do you need help getting up?"

"Yes please. I have to piss again."

I could feel him smile against my neck. "Okay." He helped pull me up out of bed, and carried me to the bathroom. "Are you thirsty? Hungry?" He lingered at the door, concern on his face.

"Just let me pee and we'll go to the kitchen." I laughed at him. He didn't like leaving me alone at all. He nodded, and went to sit on the bed. I peed, then walked over to the giant bathtub and scutinized it, wondering if I could get in it without hurting myself. A nice, long hot bath would be perfect right about now. I peeled off my thin nightgown and raised a foot to step over the high sides. My foot caught on the edge, and I tripped, face-first into the tub. I let out a squeak as my face smashed into the other side. I felt something rip, and I let loose a blood-curdling scream.

"Zea! Zea, what- what-..." Carlisle scooped me up and ran me to the kitchen, laying me on the table. Half of the family gathered around me, some holding their noses. What were they-? Oh...I must be bleeding. I heard a shrill, escalating scream, and with a shock, I realized it was mine.

"Shhh...Zea...oh god...Edward! Get towels! I think the placenta detatched! Alice, go with him! The rest of you...GET OUT!" He roared, shoving everyone else out the door.

I tried to stop my screaming, but everything hurt so much! My back, my sides, my face...I gasped for air. Everything was a blur, I couldn't concentrate on anything. I screamed one last time in total agony before blacking out.

*********************************************************************************************************

"Is she waking up? Is she okay?" Esme's voice filled my ears. I groaned, and moved my hands to feel my stomach. The giant bulge was gone, flat again. I gasped, sitting and tried to sit straight up. Cold hands supported my back, helping me sit.

"My baby! Where's my baby!?" I half-screamed, clutching at my stomach.

"She's here. Look, she's perfect. Isn't she beautiful?" Bella held my baby beside me, rocking back and forth.

"Let me have her." My voice was rough, strained. "A girl. A little girl." I smiled, catching my breath again. Carlisle was the one supporting me.

"She has your eyes." He whispered in my ear. "What should we name her?"

Bella set her in my arms, and I stared down at her, feeling complete. She was porcelain, with perfect little feautures. Her wide, emerald green eyes were indeed an exact copy of mine, and her hair was a beautiful, soft golden, like Carlisle's.

"Summer. Summer....Rayne." I whispered. Carlisle's face brightened with joy.

"Summer Rayne. That's perfect. It matches her perfectly." He stroked her cheek. It was so odd, she looked about a year old already. Her little mouth turned up into a smile, and she giggled. She would smile brilliantly at me, then when she looked at him, she would giggle again.

"Do you think he's funny looking?" I cooed, laughing at the possibility. Her beautific smile widened, and then she started giggling at me. Carlisle and I laughed with her, and I slowly took in my surroundings.

I was in our room, completely clean. I touched the side of my face. It was rough, scarred. I quickly looked back down at Summer. She sighed, and let her eyes droop. I looked back up at Carlisle, and he leaned in to kiss me. His cool lips were like needed rain to my dry ones. I sighed contentedly, much like Summer had, and leaned back into his arms.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" I whispered to him.

"It is. But in a good way. She's absolutely beautiful. Much like you." He said huskily in my ear. I shivered at his cold breath. I smiled, and turned to kiss him again.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He looked confused.

"For loving me."

****************************************************************************************************************

Okay that's the latest installment! Don't worry, there's going to be a little bit more!


End file.
